edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy's Chandelure
Jimmy's Chandelure is the tenth Pokemon currently owned by Jimmy. Personality Litwick is very dependable, but is more or less as gifted as a child. She gets reluctant and hesitant with whatever's going on and she has trouble understanding a situation. She makes casual assumptions and tries to play along as best she could with her innocence. After she evolved into Lampent, she has been shown to take matters in a less surprising manner, and more maturely, yet she retained her innocent demenaor, saying she wouldn't burn Sarah and Jimmy's spirits. These traits were passed on to when she evolved into Chandelure. Though despite this flaw, she is a capable battler, being able to take on Jimmy's Escavalier with a single Inferno. Overview She was first introduced as a Litwick in "From Then to Now" in the Lost Hotel. Litwick was seen confused like a child as she fought against Escavalier, and she didn't mean any harm, yet was hit by an Iron Head by Escavalier. She defended herself by using Inferno, which missed Escavalier. She was then fazed through by Headbutt, and she used the opportunity to strike with Inferno, defeating Escavalier in one hit. As she then went up against Lanturn, she was still misunderstanding and Lanturn sympathized with her, and gave Jimmy the idea to catch her. Lanturn then struck her with Signal Beam, leaving her with some energy and confused, allowing for Jimmy to catch her in a Poke Ball and send her to the PC. In "Unpredictable", Litwick was added to Jimmy's party, and she happily guided her friends through the chilly Dendemille Town. She soon found the house of Move Deleting and Move Tutoring and went inside. There, she watched in awe on a stool as Jimmy and Sarah were explained the concept and looked surprised and in awe when Pikachu and Roselia both evolved into Raichu and Roserade. She congratulated them both, and she was revealed later on to have re-learned Confuse Ray. She was seen guiding Jimmy and Sarah through Dendemille Town with a smile on her face. In "A Clean Score Settled", Litwick was called out to battle against a wild Snover on Route 17. The wild Snover started off by using Ingrain, planting in its roots. Litwick used her Confuse Ray attack and confused Snover, yet the wild Snover readied Wood Hammer and charged, but was held back by its Ingrain. With the opportunity at hand, Litwick used Inferno and defeated Snover. After the battle, she evolved into Lampent, and took the evolution quite well and pressed on with her journey with Jimmy and Sarah, saying she wouldn't burn their spirits. In "Burning Chills", it was revealed that Lampent was used in the Gym battle against Olympia, the Anistar City Gym Leader. However, she was defeated at some point. In "On Thin Ice", Lampent was seen battling a wild Weepinbell on Route 19, where she defeated it with one Shadow Ball. After Jimmy praised her, though it sounded like an offense in her eyes, Jimmy and Sarah talked, and through it Jimy decided to pull out a Dusk Stone. Though hesitant at first, Lampent accepted it and evolved into Chandelure. Chandelure's celebration was brief when a wild Quagsire appeared, forcing Jimmy to return Chandelure. In "On Towards Victory", Chandelure was revealed to have been deposited back into Jimmy's PC. In "The War is Over", Chandelure was revealed to have been added back to Jimmy's party. In "Preparations for the Fray, Chandelure was used battling against Diantha's Goodra. Chandelure started off efficiently as she used Confuse Ray, but her attack missed Goodra, but she didn't stop and used Shadow Ball, which managed to make its mark. Chandelure kept the pressure on with her Inferno attack, but she never ad her attack miss as Goodra's Muddy Water completely overpowered Chandelure's assault, and Chandelure was knocked out by Muddy Water. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Chandelure and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Shadow Ball * Hex * Confuse Ray * Inferno Characteristics Gender: Female Level: 67 Ability: Flame Body Category:Jimmy's Pokemon Category:Female Pokemon Category:Ghost Type Category:Fire Type